As Unlikely As Meeting You
by berryfuls
Summary: So he just drove on in silence, enjoying the company of someone so completely asleep a car could crash into them and she wouldn’t wake up." Even unlikely things can happen in a second. P/O if you squint. Oneshot


**I didn't spend very long on this, but I thought it was a cute little short thing to put up. This takes place after ****The quotes are from Total Eclipse Of The Heart, my favorite song at the moment. It's originally by Bonnie Tyler, but I love the Glee cover so much... And I'm sorry in advance for being a hopeless romantic xD As always, unbetaed and all errors are completely mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia.

She's right here. Next to him. Asleep. He could twist this into something that makes it seem like she's more than just a friend. But the cold reality is that after almost five days with little to no sleep, she finally just crashed on the drive back to the lab after interviewing suspects. They had closed the case in record time, but she was still freaked out about the murderer finding her. It's about time she felt something close to fear.

He closed the sunroof of her Navigator and attempted to reach over her to lean her seat back at a red light. But he couldn't figure out a way to do that in a partner-relationship way, and he'd only freak her out more if she woke up with him almost on top of her. Awkward.

So he just drove on in silence, enjoying the company of someone so completely asleep a car could crash into them and she wouldn't wake up.

_(Once upon a time, I was falling in love...)_

The dream started like any other nightmare would start. She was running from something, another something that just wanted to murder her and feast on her heart and brain. But then she was in a field. It was a perfect clearing, with little daisies framing the edges and grass that brushed the sides of her bare feet softly. _Bare feet?_ She stopped for a second, thinking she had gotten away from the monster.

She was wearing a long white gown, similar to a wedding dress. Her toenails were painted a pale blue, which matched the flowers that had just appeared in her hands. When she looked up at the field again, there was a mirror in front of her. She couldn't breathe – this person couldn't _be_ her.

First off, this person had mousy-brown hair that fell in beautiful little ringlets, and light blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Her waist was slimmer and she looked like an Olivia who wasn't really Olivia.

Then she figured it out. This person wasn't from here. Even in dreamstate, she could almost make out the slight glimmer around the woman's body. Another person appeared at the other Olivia's side. A man who resembled John, but different. He also had an almost visible glimmer around him. _They aren't from here. _

This Olivia felt a presence at her side, but she was almost too scared to turn and look. But she did and tears started to pool in her eyes. It was Peter. But his glimmer was so much more apparent. His glimmer was _mocking_ her. For falling in love before she even knew this man. Just then, the monster burst out of the woods behind her, its wild, purple eyes reeling violently. It zoned in on her.

The other Olivia and John went for it, jumping out of the mirror and attacking it with a strange looking gun. Peter had wrapped his arms around this Olivia, which turned into a chokehold. "You betrayed me, 'Livia."

John pointed the gun at her, and the dream went back.

_(But now I'm only falling apart.)_

He didn't pretend he didn't notice her jerk awake or her heavy breathing. "Olivia!" he whispered, pulling the SUV off the road and putting it in park. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Peter, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to betray you, I just did!" Her voice is rapid and panicked, like it had been in the hospital after she woke up.

"Olivia, you aren't making any sense."

"How did you even figure it out? Only Walter and I knew, but Astrid might too, I don't know. But Walter said he was going to tell you and I never wanted to hurt you!" Her words clashed together and he could barely make out what she was saying.

He took her hands in his own and gripped them tightly. "Shhh… It's okay. It was just a dream." She starts to calm down. She leans back against the headrest with her eyes closed as she focuses on slowing her heartbeat back down to normal. When she's gotten herself back under control, he fakes a comforting smile. "Tell me what happened." But she never got a chance. The car came from behind, speeding, and slammed into the back of the Navigator. The impact headed straight for them.

_(There's nothing I can do…)_

His eyes flutter open slowly, but when they do, he knows something's wrong. First, there is someone missing here. Second, that annoying, rhythmic beeping coming from nearby. Third, Walter is leaning over him with a worried expression. "Son! You're awake! Asterisk, come look! He's awake!" Walter's face melts into an expression of joy. "Oh, son, I've just been so very worried!"

"Walter, calm down. You're getting him all worked up, and you said yourself that he needs to rest." Astrid's face comes into his view, an amused and happy smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. They have their arms linked, holding on to each other for support and the feeling of company. He knows he's felt that before. Someone's definitely missing.

"Where's Olivia?"

Walter and Astrid exchange a glance. It's almost so fast, Peter wonders if he saw it. "She's, um," Astrid starts cautiously. "She's actually still unconscious. You both have… for almost three days now. In the door next door."

"They've tried everything, son, but they don't believe she's going to wake up."

He reads the look on their faces. It makes sense now. "They said I wasn't going to wake up, either."

She looks away uncomfortably. "The doctor said that it was unlikely, but you were more likely to wake up than she was. That although you received more injuries from glass shards, probably from protecting her," –Walter fails to hide a look of sad satisfaction- "the airbag deployed in such a way that it hit several of her ribs.

He can't remember much after asking her what happened during her dream. So he doesn't know if any of this is true or not. But the doctor comes in the room right about then, looking almost proud. "Dr. Bishop, miss Farnsworth, if I could see you both for a second." They leave Peter with promises that they'll be right back. He can't hear their conversation, but Astrid glances at Peter periodically. Then all three of them come back into the room. "Mr. Bishop, I'd like you to come with me for just a second."

After the nurses check his vitals, the doctor helps Peter into a wheelchair, and Astrid walks him to the room next door. When Peter gets close enough to see her, a smile of absolute relief washes his face. Her blue-green eyes are open, and she's smiling back at him.

_(Total eclipse of the heart.)_


End file.
